


Defiance Leads To Acceptance

by kiwideviant



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Defiance, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwideviant/pseuds/kiwideviant
Summary: In chapter 2, when Nagito is tied up in the dining hall, Hajime decides to stay and talk with him instead of leaving. Though he acts defiant on the outside, he can’t completely resist Nagito’s temptations... maybe he’s more reasonable than Hajime originally thought?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Defiance Leads To Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Whumptober 2020 and originally posted it to my Tumblr account, but I thought I should post it here as well.

Nagito continues on with his trail of thoughts, ignoring Hajime whenever he tries to step in. The annoyance become apparent on Hajime’s face as Nagito switches the topic to the Ultimates.

“It’s not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that’s standing right in front of you. So, are you really planning not to play the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?” Nagito’s voice is mockingly nonchalant. He sounds unconcerned, but the contents of his speech holds a manipulative darkness that seeps out with every word.

Yet, Hajime can’t help but listen to him. “W- well... that is...” He stumbles over himself. He doesn’t know what to say.

“You guys should confront it... after all, hope springs when you confront despair.”

Hajime stays quiet. He almost agrees with this psychopath. He can’t keep running away from his problems, it won’t work forever. But, what does that make him if the words of a crazy guy sounds reasonable?

Is Nagito that crazy after all?

He thinks of just turning around and leaving his annoying ass with his plate of food. The thought of him struggling to eat without his hands makes him feel... happy, in a sick sort of way. Like, he’s getting what he deserves. But, that sort of thinking is selfish. If he leaves, wouldn’t he be just as selfish as Nagito? It’s not like putting Nagito in isolation so he can think about his actions will work anyway. He’s too self-absorbed to do something like that.

So, with the plate in his hand, Hajime decides to sit down across from him. His heart pounds in his chest, but Nagito is right: he can’t keep running away from his problems. He has to face him.

“Oh, so you are willing to listen to me. I was worried by the look on your face that you were going to leave me here all alone...” Nagito struggles to get up from laying on the ground and Hajime does nothing to help. As the chains clink behind him, he gets into a cross-legged position. His eyes, like black holes, are fixed onto Hajime and they make him feel uneasy beneath his stare.

Hajime swallows. “Do you want to eat or not?”

Nagito smiles and he almost looks like his old, carefree self again. “I’m so glad you decided to stay, Hajime. You’re probably the closest thing I have to a friend on this island.” He giggles. “I never thought I was worthy of having an Ultimate as a friend. C- can I call you my friend?” His face suddenly turns worrisome, as though he thinks he offended Hajime.

Words won’t come to his mind, but disgust overwhelms him. Disgust for himself, disgust because is low enough to be considered this guy’s “friend”. Why did he even decide to stay with him? ”Well... you can’t eat if you keep talking. I don’t have all day.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. All this time on this island... especially in this room... it has made me think about how  lucky I am to be here with all of you guys. I can’t explain in words how grateful I am to even be talking to you right now. When I get out of these—“ he freezes, mouth clamping shut. “I- I should probably stop talking now, I’m beginning to ramble.” He laughs it off, but Hajime knows what he was going to say. What disturbs him most is that Nagito said ‘when’, not ‘if’.

Instead of letting things get awkward, he picks up the piece of toast and, with a shaking hand, hovers it near Nagito’s face. “Here.” He says simply. Nagito looks at it for a while, which feels like an eternity, then takes a bite out of the toast. It’s painfully silent as he chews.

In the midst of the silence, Hajime thinks back to that video game that Monokuma showed them. Is there a motive in there? And if there is, does he really want to see it? On the very first night after Monokuma introduced them to this killing game, Hajime had very dark thoughts that he never wants to think of ever again. But then, what Nagito said...

Nagito’s giggle startles Hajime from his thoughts. “This is pretty awkward, huh? You feeding me and all...” Hajime doesn’t respond to that, but secretly agrees.

For the first time in a while, Hajime wants to ask Nagito a question. “Did- um, did Nekomaru and Kazuichi hurt you? You know, when they tied you up?”

“Yeah, they did, but I don’t believe they did it intentionally. They were simply doing what they thought would keep them safe. Except, I thought they were going to kill me at first,” he says, smiling wistfully at the memory. “I was pretty annoyed they didn’t talk to me about their plan, so of course I tried to fight them off.”

Hajime is unsure of how to feel, listening to Nagito.

He continues happily, unconcerned about what Hajime might think.“Because of that, I was roughed around a bit, but it’s honestly not a big deal. As long as I’m helping them find hope, then no amount of pain will overshadow my joy.” Nagito takes another bite of the toast. He gulps down the food like it’s nothing. It has been over a day since he last ate, so it’s not a surprise he is acting this way.

“You must be starving,” Hajime points out. Nagito nods with his mouth full of toast and smiles.

The longer they talk, the more comfortable he becomes around Nagito. If he ignores the chains, then Hajime can almost imagine they‘re friends again, and that Nagito is still the kind, normal guy he met the first day on the island. It takes him a while to realize, but Hajime is smiling as well.

Soon enough, Nagito is finished with his meal. His eyes don’t look like blackholes anymore. They look normal. For a moment, Hajime believes he isn’t as crazy as the others say he is...

“Isn’t it weird to think that you can kill me right now?”

Hajime sputters, coming to his senses.

“You can probably blame it all on Mahiru too, since she was supposed to be the one giving me breakfast. As long as the Ultimates trust you more than her, how can they prove you did it?”

“What are you saying?! That’s crazy!” Hajime springs to his feet and looks around, worried that someone may be eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Maybe I came off too strong. We can plan it out now and you can wait to kill me later, if you want. I already have an idea of how you can put the blame on Mahiru—“

“Sh- shut up!”

“Why? You do want to get off this island, don’t you? Better sooner than later... you never know if someone wants to kill you first.”

“I’m not killing anybody! You’re sick, you know. I w- won’t be tricked by you anymore!” Hajime turns on his heel and leaves before Nagito can protest. Closing the door behind him, he thinks about what just happened.

He should probably avoid Nagito from now on. He already feels like his craziness has worn off on him just from the short time they spent together. When he gets back to his cottage, thoughts swim around in his brain, but there is one thing he can’t get off of his mind.

How badly does he want to get off this island? How far will he go? Is he really capable of... taking someone’s life?

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. After exhaling, he opens them again and tries to get Nagito out of his mind. He would never listen to a crazy guy like him. Never, never, never...

And yet... why is he so interesting?


End file.
